dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'4" (163 cm) "adult"|Weight = 110 lbs (50 Kg) "adult"|Address = Jefferson Village (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Joshua Jackson (Husband) Jason (Son) Leslie (Daughter-in-law) Erica (Granddaughter) Logan (Grandson) Morgan (Grandson) Ben (Grandson-in-law) Debbie (Granddaughter-in-law) Dylan (Great-Grandson) Josh (Great-Grandson) Trina (Great-Granddaughter) Natasha (Close friend) Melinda (Close friend) Esmeralda (Best friend) Jessica (Close friend)}} Heather (ヘザー, Hezaa) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's has first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the closest best friend and close ally of Gloria, Chelsea, Carla, Donna, Esmeralda, Jessica, Jillian, Sabrina, Melinda, Kathryn, Natasha and Denise. She's the beloved wife of Joshua Jackson and the loving mother of Jason. She's also the mother-in-law of Leslie and the paternal grandmother of Erica, Logan and Morgan, Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance Heather is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a very slim, petite build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the light blue eyes, fair rose skin complexion and long straight black hair with a large fringe bang that completely covering her left eye. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Heather is a very gentle, brave, independent, serene, thoughtful, helping, caring, sweet, motherly, loving and kind woman of the series and movies. She loved and cared about her son, husband and friends deeply, and knew how to help them with their problems. Heather does cared deeply for her husband as well, holding a high respect for him, and understanding the importance of his position as the Spencer World supreme officer and martial artist. She was a very good mother, seeing as how Jason was able to talk to her much more easily than his father. At one point, in order to cheer Sasuke up, she told him that whenever she and Joshua Jackson were alone, Jason was all he talked about. In the anime Dragon Ball series and movies, Heather appeared to be aware of Kaylah Spencer's identity as Shaun and Denise's youngest daughter. Since Kaylah has Shawn's last name, and bears a striking resemblance to Denise. On the evening before Kaylah was born, a happy Heather even wondered what gender Kaylah would be after she spoke with Denise. Even though she knew who Kaylah was, she made no attempt to take part in Kaylah's life to help fill the hole left by her dead parents and siblings before her death along with her husband during the battle with Mega Buu and Super Buu. This was likely due to the suspicion that grew around the devastating following the Spencer Clan Massacre on the beauty dimensional realms Spencer World, as the royal advertising village elders (correctly) believed that Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura had been responsible in control of the evil Mega Buu and Super Buu to kill Shawn Spencer and his friends and family. Heather's absence in Kaylah's life was likely to avoid any connection between the Spencer family, and the Dragon Balls with glowing Earth and Namekian or Mega Buu and Super Buu, as Kaylah was current half-Human and half-Saiyan hybrid Shenron and Porunga Jinchuriki as the last Spencer. Biography Background Heather is a Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her eldest granddaughter, Erica, Power Manga and Anime Heather is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, she's no match for Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Heather is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Emi Sagara * FUNimation dub: Karl Wahlgren (teen/adult, most media) Battles Movies Trivia * Heather's name means Japanese name (ヘザー or Hezaa) is in English the meaning of the name Heather is: A flowering evergreen plant that thrives on peaty barren lands as in Scotland. Heather. * In American the meaning of the name Heather is: A flowering evergreen plant that thrives on peaty barren lands as in Scotland. Heather. * It is pronounced HEH-ther. It is of Middle English origin. Flower name: an evergreen flowering plant (Middle English hather, associated etymologically with heath) that thrives on peaty barren lands, as in Scotland. Has an upper-class aura and first used in the late 19th century. Actress Heather Locklear. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased